


Singer's

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Strangers to Lovers, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, mechanic!Dean, office worker!Cas, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: When he arrives, there's a single mechanic on duty and Cas is doubtful from the start because the guy isn't even wearing a shirt under his rolled-down coveralls. Granted, it's the beginning of July, but still. He's in a bad mood already, and he considers chewing the guy out for being unprofessional after he just had to risk his life driving all the way out here, but then he turns around and Cas' complaints die on his tongue. The guy is fucking gorgeous and Cas forgets for a second that it's rude to stare, though he does manage to stop himself short of saying something to that effect out loud.





	Singer's

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://machofuckr.tumblr.com/post/172494159934) photo set.
> 
> Sorry I've been so quiet lately! I only just realized how long it's been since I posted something, but I have a good reason! I'm working on a multi-chpater fic that is currently fighting me, but will hopefully be great when it's done??? Until then, I'll try and post shorter things here and there depending on how well my brain wants to function.

It's not that Castiel doesn't know his car is a piece of garbage, it's just that he doesn't care; new cars are expensive, and for the time being, his still works - mostly. At any rate, it gets him from point A to point B faster than walking or taking the bus, so he doesn't worry too much about it.

Not at least until the check engine light comes on and it starts making stranger sounds than usual.

Naturally, the day his car decides to crap out on him is a holiday, so nothing is open except a local garage on the other side of town. It's way out of his way, but Gabriel managed to scare him into getting the car looked at after telling him horror stories about his friends' cars catching on fire on the highway. The last thing Cas needs is to be catching fire halfway to work, so he makes the half-hour drive out to _Singer's_ , silently praying the whole way there that he makes it there in one piece.

When he arrives, there's a single mechanic on duty and Cas is doubtful from the start because the guy isn't even wearing a shirt under his rolled-down coveralls. Granted, it's the beginning of July, but still. He's in a bad mood already, and he considers chewing the guy out for being unprofessional after he just had to risk his life driving all the way out here, but then he turns around and Cas' complaints die on his tongue. The guy is fucking gorgeous and Cas forgets for a second that it's rude to stare, though he does manage to stop himself short of saying something to that effect out loud.

The guy jumps up when he spots Cas, nearly hitting his head on the hood of the car he's working on and he snatches a shirt from on top of it, tugging it hurriedly over his head. He smiles sheepishly at Castiel, and Cas realizes he wasn't intentionally flaunting his gorgeous body, it was just a happy accident on his part. If anything, he's even more attractive with a faint flush colouring his cheeks, spreading up to his ears, and Cas nearly forgets what he's dong there. Luckily, the mechanic does not.

"Are you the guy who called in earlier?" he asks, and Cas nods, still not trusting his own voice. "I'm Dean, by the way, my uncle owns the shop." He holds out his hand, but retracts it quickly, frowning at the grease on his skin and shrugging at Cas.

"Cas," he mumbles, trying to focus on anything other than the fact that Dean is probably the most beautiful man he's ever met. 

Dean leans on the hood of the car, "so... what seems to be the problem, Cas?"

Cas is still leaning on the open door and he nearly falls over because the way Dean says his name is so casual and yet it just does something to him.

"I uh, I don't know?" he shrugs, avoiding Dean's gaze. He's never been concerned about knowing about his car before; it gets him where he needs to go and he can pay someone to fix it when it's not running properly, but here in front of this sex God of a man he feels like an idiot for not even being able to tell him what the problem is. He makes a pathetic attempt to describe the sound it makes, but he can't keep from staring the way Dean's hipbone peeks out where his shirt is caught on his coveralls and he trips over his words.

He does eventually get the words out, and luckily for him, Dean is used to morons who know nothing about their vehicles. He so patient trying to work through Cas' jumbled words to get to the core of the problem, and when he actually understands and realizes what the problem is, Cas feels remarkably less stupid.

It turns out to be something really simple and Cas sits in the small waiting room while Dean works under the hood, trying his best to avoid staring at Dean's ass where he's bent over the car. Dean's quick about it, and he gives Cas a deal for having to drive so far out of town.

For a split second, Castiel considers asking him out or for his number, or _anything_ , but he thinks better of it. He's been the one on the receiving end of unwanted attention while he's at work, and he doesn't want to be that guy. So he shakes Dean's hand and thanks him very much for fixing his car and for the garage being open in the first place when he should be out celebrating.

He barely resists banging his head on the steering wheel as he drives away.

\- - -

He keeps going back.

Sure, it's way the fuck out of his way, but he can justify driving half an hour for gas because the price is five cents lower than in town. Gabriel has done the calculations more than once, proving that Cas is actually spending more money driving out to _Singer's_ every time he needs to fill up, but Cas just waves him off, because what does Gabriel know anyway.

Besides, _Singer's_ is local, and that's what you're supposed to do right? Shop local, support your friends and neighbours? It's not until one day that Gabe is actually with him when he stops by to get gas that the truth comes out.

He's not even thinking about it, more preoccupied with the rest of their night (gas, dinner, club) that he doesn't realize he's taking Gabriel straight to Dean until they're already pulling up to the pump. Dean comes over and leans in Cas' open window as he's started doing and flashes the brightest smile that still makes Cas' breath catch.

He's gotten over the tongue-tie every time Dean is around - though it would help if Dean wore more than just a stupid tanktop and that goddamn jumpsuit - and they even talk a little when he stops by. Dean tells him all about his little brother who's home from Stanford for the summer - when he's not complaining about Cas needing a new car - and Cas gives him a rundown of his day, or week, depending on how long it's been. He can't figure out how or why, but Dean always seems interested in what he's been doing, even the most mundane things like when he took his laptop to the park to write instead of sitting in Starbucks like the pretentious asshole he usually is.

It catches him a little off guard when Dean doesn't press for details, today.

"Heya Cas, what can I do for ya?"

"Same as usual."

"Gotcha." 

Dean slips away behind the car and Cas does his best not to watch him in the side mirror, but apparently, he's doing a shitty job of it because Gabe elbows him in the arm and when Cas looks over he's got both eyebrows raised incredulously. Cas ignores him and switches his focus to coming up with an excuse before they drive away.

As usual, he fails and then goes and makes things worse by tripping over his words when he thanks Dean, though the smile he gets from him in response is more than enough to make up for it. The wink is excessive and Cas has to focus extra hard on the road to keep from crashing as he pulls back out onto the highway.

The second they're on their way home, Gabe starts in on him.

"I _knew_ you weren't driving all the way out here for fucking cheap gas."

"It _isgreat_."

"Gabriel." Cas rolls his eyes but relents. "I came up here on the Fourth of July because nothing else was open and I was gonna ask him out but I didn't want to be a creep and now I'm just stuck in this weird not-quite-a-friend grey area."

"So?" Gabe asks incredulously, "ask him out now, what's the worst that could happen? Either he says yes and you go for dinner and take him home or he says no and you can stop driving half an hour every damn time you need to get gas."

"I'm not gonna ask him out, Gabe."

\- - -

He doesn't, but he thinks about it. He thinks about it all the time, and when he imagines Dean saying yes, he almost, _almost_ goes for it, but there's always something holding him back. Most of the time it's just the fact that he doesn't want to be the guy who asks people out when they're working because that's weird and obnoxious and he just doesn't want anything to do with it. Other times it's because he'll see Dean with other customers, and he thinks Dean is just nice to him because that's the way he is. It hurts more than it should because that's part of what he likes so much about Dean, how kind and genuine he is, and when Cas thinks about it he hates himself a little for not even being able to tell Dean he likes him.

Everything changes on a rainy Thursday in September, which just might be the worst day of Castiel's adult life. It starts small, waking up late to find out he left the eggs on the counter the night before and now has to no plan for breakfast or time to pick up food on the way to work. When he does get to work, things look up a bit because someone has brought pastries and muffins to the office and there's free coffee, but then a microwave catches fire three floors down and the whole building is evacuated.

After lunch, once they're all back in the building, he cancels his dinner with Gabriel because he just can't deal with anything else and goes back to work. The impromptu evacuation put him behind on his work, so he ends up staying two hours late just to get everything done before the deadline - the downside of only working part-time is having to have everything done early if he's not back into work again before the deadline.

At seven, he's finally off, and he takes the stairs because he doesn't want to push his luck with the elevator. The one upside to his day is that he was late, so he parked in the underground office parking, because it's closer, which he never does, so now he's not getting rained on as he fumbles to unlock the car door. 

By the time he gets out to Singer's it's closed, and why would it not be after the day he's had. Cas is so frustrated, so exhausted that he just parks in where he pulled in and crosses his arms over the steering wheel dropping his head onto them. He wants to scream, to slam on the horn, but there are houses nearby and he doesn't need to disturb everyone else's evening just because he's having a shitty day. So he just sits in his car and sulks quietly until a tap on the window pulls him out of his thoughts. He glances up through the raindrops on the window and is met with blurry green eyes and a soft, concerned smile. Cas' instant reaction is to leave before he can pass on his bad mood to Dean, but leaving now would be rude, so he sits back and sighs.

It's fucking pouring now, and Dean's stupid white t-shirt clings to his skin when he leans down next to Cas' window. Begrudgingly, Cas rolls down the window and looks up at him.

"Thought you weren't gonna show up," Dean grins, and Cas' lips twitch at the corners despite himself. "Come on, pull up and I'll fill 'er up for you."

Cas thinks about what Gabriel said one last time before deciding Dean is too good for him. He's numb with gratitude as Dean motions for him to drive forward, and he could just kiss him. He'd never have thought getting gas would be the highlight of his day, but here he is, so relieved he nearly misses when he tries to turn the keys. Dean is a saint, and Cas definitely doesn't deserve him.

The engine whines as he turns the keys in the ignition, but it doesn't start. He tries again, and just when it sounds like it's about to go, it stops dead. Every good feeling Cas had slips away and he drops his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Hey," Dean says, calming as he comes up next to him. "Let me see what I can do with it."

Cas is beyond done with this day, this car, everything, so he gets out and stands in the rain while Dean tries to get it started. Unsurprisingly, it's not Cas that was the problem, and Dean doesn't have any better luck. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you a ride home and take a look at it in the morning. Sound good?" Cas should be thrilled at the thought of spending time with Dean outside of the gas station, but right now he just feels deflated, and he nods slowly, pushing his wet hair back out of his face.

He helps Dean to push the car into the shop and he can't even be bothered to be distracted by the way the Dean's shirt leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination when it's soaked and plastered to his skin or the way his muscles ripple as they push the car uphill. Once it's inside, Dean makes them coffee while Cas attempts to dry himself off, but it's a waste of his time; the most he manages is to dry his hair and take off his jacket. When Dean comes back he sets a to-go cup on the table and rests his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Thanks," Cas breathes, bringing the cup to his lips, thankful for something hot as he tries not to shiver in his wet clothes.

"So I gotta ask," Dean starts, coming around to lean against the wall next to him, "what's with the suit?"

"Work," Cas mumbles.

"Hmm. It looks good on you." He sounds so honest that Cas nearly chokes on his coffee, but Dean is already moving on, talking about how slow it was all day and how Sam left this morning so he's kinda bummed, and Cas can relate. He doesn't say much, but he listens to Dean chatter on about this that and the other thing, and he's feeling remarkably better by the time he finishes his coffee. Dean disappears for a little while, and Cas sits and contemplates his day; overall, it could have been better, but despite being soaked and half-frozen, his evening has turned out better than expected.

When he comes back into the room, Dean's wearing a red flannel shirt over his t-shirt and Cas regrets not looking when he had the chance.

"Ready to go?" Dena asks, grinning down at him.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for the coffee. And the blanket."

"Not a problem."

Cas drops the blanket and stands up to follow him, but Dean stops and turns to him. Cas' mind shuts down because he doesn't stop soon enough and Dean is so close and how did he never notice the stud in his nose? Suddenly it's all he can focus on and he probably looks fucking cross-eyed but the stupid piece of metal in Dean's nose somehow makes him even sexier and Cas wants to die, and then Dean goes and opens his mouth and makes it even worse.

"Why do drive so far just to get gas?"

Cas freezes because he doesn't have a good answer. At least, he doesn't have an answer that doesn't make him seem like a stalker, and that's the last thing he needs after Dean's been so nice to him this evening.

"You know how far I drive for gas?"

It's Dean's turn to look vaguely embarrassed, and he chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I checked your odometer when you first brought the car in. It's just an instinctive thing y'know? But then tonight when I tried to get it started... I mean hey, man, maybe you just drive a lot. Your car's kind of a mess though, so-" he shrugs, leaving the question open-ended and Cas just stares at him, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Yeah," is all he can come up with to say, but then Gabriel's words echo in his mind and he sighs and shuts his eyes. "Actually, I uh... I come all the way out here to see you."

"Me?" Dean asks, and the way he fixes Cas with those beautiful green eyes makes him weak.

"Yeah," he agrees, and he wants to say something more, but he panics and what comes out is, "you have better service here than anywhere in town and you're always friendly and-" _Jesus_ , he's a fucking idiot. Dean just huffs a quiet laugh and bites his bottom lip. 

"Honestly?" Dean says softly, "I only stayed late tonight because I hadn't seen you and I was worried."

"You were expecting me?"

"Every Thursday," Dean smiles, looking down at his feet before he meets Cas' eyes again. Castiel doesn't know what to say to that, so he stops for a minute, thinking about what to do next. Before he can reconsider, he steps forward into Dean's space, earning him a sharp intake of breath that is way too arousing to be legal.

He slides his hand under Dean's flannel, tipping forward and pressing his lips to Dean's cautiously. Dean's soft under him and Cas is surprised when he kisses back hard, a stark contradiction to the kind and gentle man he's been talking to for the past two months.

Dean traces his tongue along the seam of Cas' lips and moans into his mouth and a shiver runs down Cas' spine. He moves without thinking, pushing Dean back against the wall but the sound Dean lets out when his back hits the wall is anything but objecting. He slides his arms under Cas', grabbing his shoulders and tugging him close, snaking one hand up into Cas' hair, tugging and groaning as Cas pushes his tongue into his mouth.

When he pulls away, they're both breathing hard and Dean's cheeks are pink. He's so fucking beautiful, and the intensity of his stare makes Cas brave. He pushes his thigh between Dean's, pressing him flat against the wall, and Dean huffs a quiet laugh as Cas catches his mouth again. He draws back just slightly, but Dean is right there, curling his fingers around Cas' tie and tugging him forward again with that stupid smile on his face.

Dean keeps it in his hand, never letting Cas get more than a few inches away, and Cas might mind if it wasn't so damn hot. He slides his palm down the front of Dean's coveralls, cupping his hand around his cock and _fuck_ , Dean's hard in his pants, groaning quietly as Cas rubs him through the rough fabric. He's surprised at how quickly Dean hardens under his touch, how soft and needy the sounds the pull from his lips are as he throws his head back against the wall. 

Cas takes advantage of the new position, pushing his thigh against Dean's crotch as he fits himself against his chest, flicking his tongue at the newly exposed skin over Dean's throat. He licks and sucks at the skin, reveling in the way Dean grinds against his thigh, moaning softly like he just can't get enough of it. He brushes his fingers up the column of Dean's throat, pressing his thumb just under his jaw, and Dean's breath catches in his throat, morphing into a low moan as Cas rolls his hips forward, pressing his erection into Dean's hip.

That's all the incentive Dena needs, apparently, because he pulls back, kissing Cas abruptly before dropping to his knees. He fits his hand over the line of Cas' cock, rubbing his thumb over the head through his pants and Cas struggles to keep still as Dean's fingers slip up, unhooking his pants and tugging down the zipper. He's antsy, and Dean is slow, pushing his pants open but doing nothing to get them off of him, which is immensely frustrating. There's hot breath on his crotch and then Dean's mouth is around the head of his cock and Cas lets out a heady moan, dropping to prop himself up against the wall over Dean's head. Dean draws back, nuzzling against his dick, which is surprisingly hot.

" _Fuck_ , I knew you'd be loud," he groans, and Cas realizes two things at once. First, Dean is much more enthusiastic than he was expecting and second, he's not the only one who's been thinking about this.

Dean is relentless, nosing and rubbing at his cock and Cas swells under his touch, rocking lightly into the touch. His boxer-briefs are stretched around him, soaked from Dean's mouth where he was nearly dry, and god, the things Dean can do with his tongue and he's not even actually touching him yet. 

When he finally does push Cas' underwear down, he swallows his entire cock at once and Cas nearly chokes on the air. Dean's tongue runs along the underside of his cock and Cas nudges his hips forward, pressing along the roof of Dean's mouth. His hips stutter as Dean moans around him because fuck, Dean is so goddamn hot and here he is on his knees, moaning around Cas' cock. He shifts his weight to hold himself up on one arm, pushing the fingers of his other hand through Dean's hair and gently scraping his nails over his scalp. It only seems to turn Dean on more which, in turn, sparks something in Cas and he just _wants_ so badly. He tilts Dean's head just so, surprised and delighted when Dean just lets him move him into position.

It's exhilarating the way Dean takes his cock, how he just lets Cas move him and fuck him and Cas slips his hand toward the front of Dean's head, curling his fingers in his hair and holding him in position as he thrusts shallowly into his mouth. Dean moans and grunts around him, looking up to meet Cas' eyes, and every time he does it catches Cas off guard; Dean's stare is so intense and his lips are wet, stretched around his cock, and for a second Cas forgets himself.

Dean takes advantage of his moment of distraction, sinking down on him slowly and Cas shuts his eyes, knees nearly buckling under him as his cock bumps against the back of Dean's throat. Dean doesn't stop though, clearly determined to make Cas come right here, and pushes further until the head of Cas' cock pushes into his throat. Cas drops forward, pressing his forearm against the wall curling his hand into a fist as he folds himself in half over Dean's head.

" _Fuck_ ," he groans, "fucking _christ_ Dean-" Dean pushes forward, sliding his hand up under the hem of Cas' shirt and grabbing his hip. His fingers dig into the skin and when Cas looks down at him, Dean's eyes are shut, his nostrils flared, and Cas can't help but bring his hand down, running his thumb along Dean's jaw. 

When Dean pulls back, he moves deliberately slowly despite the way he gasps for breath, sliding his tongue around the head of Cas' cock as he pulls off. Cas hauls him back to his feet, slamming Dean back against the wall and kissing him hard. Dean's clearly caught off guard, but the way he huffs against Cas' lips tells Cas that he's still totally on board with what's happening. He bites Cas' lip and curls his fingers around the back of his neck, one hand pushing down to stroke his cock.

Cas stops him short, pulling back to look at him before settling his hands on Dean's hips and spinning him around. He reaches around, popping open the snaps on Dean's coveralls enough to slip his hand inside, curving his fingers around the base of Dean's cock and pulling up slowly. He leans in over him, nipping at the back of Dean's neck as he pumps his cock. Dean smells like motor oil and grease, but there's something sweet, something more natural that is maybe just him; Cas inhales slowly, pressing his lips against Dean's neck. He kisses him, sucking at the skin and Dean drops his head against the wall, thrusting his cock between Cas' fingers.

Cas moves down slowly, slipping his fingers up under Dean's shirt as he crouches down. He curls his fingers around the bunches fabric at Dean's hips and tugs it down past his ass, and Dean looks back at him over his shoulder. Cas catches his gaze, holding it as he presses his lips to the base of Dean's spine. Dean hums as Cas works his way lower, squeezing Dean's ass and biting his skin; when Cas spreads his cheeks apart, Dean gasps and pushes his hips back reaching back with one hand to hold himself open for Cas.

Cas doesn't move immediately, instead, he licks and sucks at the surrounding skin, carefully avoiding Dean's hole despite Dean's silent protest. When he finally runs his tongue over Dean's hole, there's a shuddered groan and then Dean mumbles ' _fuck_ ' and drops his head.

He slides down the wall as Cas licks him open and the sounds he makes are unbelievable. In all his wildest fantasies about Dean, he could never have imagined the sweet sounds he makes with Cas's tongue up his ass. He's soft and needy and Cas pushes harder, reaching back around to stroke Dean's cock; Dean's wet, pre-come slicking the way as Cas runs his fingers over him, and when he plays with the head Dean breathes out a litany of _yes, yes, yes_.

His hips jump forward and Cas loves it, slipping his fist to the base of Dean's cock and pressing deeper into him. Cas shifts onto his knees to steady himself, bringing his free hand up to slide through collected pre-come on Dean's cock, and when he brings it around, pressing against his rim. 

Cas rubs over him and Dean's breaths become more and more ragged, pushing his hips back impatiently, "Cas," he moans breathlessly, "Cas I want you to fuck me."

Cas hums against his skin, feigning calm though his mind is racing. Just being with Dean is already more than he expected, and he wants to make it good for him but he never expected Dean wanting to get fucked.

"Yeah," he breathes, pulling his hand off Dean's cock, "fuck yeah."

Dean straightens up, turning around and leaning against the wall. He looks down at Cas, biting his lip as he strokes his cock slowly, and Cas sucks the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around him before rising to his feet. Dean grabs his tie, tugging him into a fiery kiss as he struggles with the buttons on Cas' shirt, fingers slippery against the still-damp fabric. Once he gets it undone, Cas shrugs out of it, struggling as it sticks to his skin but Dean is quick to assist, only stopping him short when he moves to undo his tie.

"Wait," Dean huffs, pulling back too quickly, "keep it on." Cas huffs a laugh but makes no attempt to remove the tie, turning his attention to Dean's clothes instead.

The flannel goes easily off his shoulders and Dean steps forward cooperatively as Cas tugs his t-shirt up over his head, kissing him every step of the way until he has to duck away to get the shirt over his head. Dean kisses him roughly, constantly nipping at his lip and dragging it between his teeth. He stops when his back hits the wall, and Cas leans in kissing his neck and running his hands up Dean's bare chest before crouching down and pulling Dean's legs out from under him.

They wind around his waist easily, and Dean doesn't even seem bothered by the turn of events, if anything, he seems pleased, shifting his hips awkwardly against Cas'. Dean's coveralls are in the way and Cas tugs at them to no avail, groaning as his cock rubs against the rough fabric. He wants Dean badly; has for a long time, but it's so much harder to hold back with Dean in his arms, pressed up against him with his cock digging into his stomach.

A quick glance around the room tells him there's nowhere comfortable to put him down; his best bet is the floor but it's probably fucking filthy and he's not sure he's _that_ desperate. 

"The car," Dean breathes as if knowing what he's thinking and Cas moves to respond, but Dean's already pulling him close again. His hands are everywhere until Cas shifts, getting a better hold of him before pulling him up off the wall and crossing to the door.

Dean's back hits it as Cas kisses him again, and he fumbles to get the door handle open without being able to see it. He gets it open and there's a jolt as Cas stumbles forward into the shop; he huffs a soft laugh as Dean's arms tighten around his neck and kisses his temple.

He's aiming for the back seat, but Cas ends up at the back of the car and when he sets Dean down on the trunk, Dean lies back without hesitation, grabbing Cas' tie and hauling him down after him.

"God, I love this thing," he smirks, and Cas climbs up over him, kissing the stupid grin off his face. He reaches between them, pushing Dean's coveralls down his legs and Dean is quick to assist, fumbling until they're loose around his ankles. He pulls his knees up and pushes one pant leg over his boot before pulling Cas back down to him.

Cas gives in, kissing down Dean's chest, pausing only to suck each of his nipples into his mouth before continuing down to his cock. He presses firm kisses down the length of his shaft and Dean thrusts up against him, pushing his cock against Cas' lips. He moans at the contact, the soft sound shattering as Cas' lips close around the head of his cock and he pushes into his mouth.

Cas lets him fuck his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and taking him deep as he slips his fingers down the back of Dean's thigh. He pulls off his cock, kissing Dean's hip before pulling back.

"Do you have lube?"

"Glove box, under the registration papers."

Cas nods, dragging his nails down the insides of Dean's thighs as he draws back. He slips away, opening the car door and locating the bottle of lube without trouble. When he goes back to Dean, Cas steps back, just him, sprawled out over the trunk of his car and smiles to himself, earning him a quirk of Dean's eyebrow.

"Just gonna sit there and stare?" Dean smirks, and Cas shrugs.

"I was considering it."

Dean sits up, curling one hand around the back of Cas' neck and one around his tie again, "get back down here." He pulls Cas down, kissing him hard and Cas lubes up his fingers, rubbing slowly over Dean's hole before finally pushing into him, and Dean's groans echo off the walls.

"Yeah," Dean breathes, pushing his fingers into Cas' hair encouragingly. Cas slips down, fitting his lips over Dean's cock as he pushes one finger into him slowly.

He's gentle about it at first, careful not to hurt Dean as he pushes a second finger in with the first, but Dean arches up to meet him, cursing and groaning as Cas speeds up. He's fucking him quickly, as well as he can with his mouth still wrapped around Dean's cock, when Dean pushes his head up, pulling him off his cock.

"Please Cas, I need you. Now, c'mon."

Cas leans up over him, cupping Dean's cheek as he kisses him. "Okay," he breathes and takes a step backward. He takes the bottle of lube from the bumper, squeezing a little into his palm. He can feel Dean watching him, and he slows down, taking his time as he slicks up his cock and Dean's hole. He slips two fingers in first, giving a few sharp thrusts before guiding the head of his cock against him.

With the first push, Dean tenses around him, and Cas has to steady himself to keep from sliding home all at once. He runs one hand down Dean's chest, the other planted firmly on his hip to keep them both still as he presses in, his bottom lip trapped firmly between his teeth. When he stills, Dean hooks a knee over his shoulder, guiding him closer with a groan, and Cas dips down, kissing his stomach before thrusting shallowly, and Dean groans under him, pushing back onto his cock as his fingers slip against the trunk of the car.

Cas drops onto his hands, planing them on either side of Dean and fucking into him steadily. It's good, and Dean moans under him, grabbing at his arms and shoulders and anything he can reach, but when Cas shifts, grabbing his hips to pull him down onto him, Dean drops his arms over his head, one forearm covering his eyes as he bites his lip.

The angle is awkward, but neither of them cares as Cas fucks into him hard, and when he tugs Dean down so he's only got his shoulders on the car, both knees hooked over Cas' shoulders, Dean gasps sharply, squeezing his cock as he arches his back.

"Oh baby, right there, _fuck yes_."

Cas angles his hips, aiming for the same spot and Dean goes limp as he pounds into him, one hand slipping up Dean's chest to wrap his fingers around his shoulder. Dean's fingers slip half-heartedly over his own cock, stroking himself loosely and his eyes flutter shut as he brushes over the head. Dean whimpers, curling his free hand around Cas' tie; he doesn't pull this time, just clenches his fingers around the blue silk and rocking his hips against Cas.

Cas fucks him hard and Dean comes with a shout, jacking himself hurriedly. Cas hauls him up into his arms, kissing him slowly as Dean rides out his orgasm, and fucking into him quickly. He's so fucking close and when Dean bites his lip, pushing his fingers into Cas' hair, that's all it takes to push him over the edge. He holds Dean's cheeks apart, fucking into him slowly as he comes, moaning into Dean's mouth.

It's hot and fast and then Cas' legs are shaking under him and he drops back against the car with Dean in his lap. Cas kisses him slowly, slipping one arm around Dean's waist so the other can slide into his hair. They're both breathing heavily and Dean's skin sticks to his, a combination of sweat and rain and come smeared between them. He keeps thrusting shallowly even as his legs tremble, until Dean stops him, pushing off of his cock.

" _Shit_ , Cas," he breathes, dipping down to kiss him again. "I'm gonna just-" he gestures back toward the bathroom and Cas nods as Dean climbs off of him, bending to collect his clothes. He ducks sheepishly out of the room and Cas tucks himself back into his pants, cringing at the dampness of his clothes as he tugs them back up and refastens his pants. He pushes himself up, still shaking a little, though mostly because he can't believe this actually happened, and heads back into the waiting room where his shirt and jacket are on the floor.

Cas picks them up, pulling his shirt on for no reason other than no to announce to the world that he just hooked up with the dude at the gas station. He can't quite get the wet fabric to cooperate, so his tie hangs loosely around his neck under it and he pulls his jacket on over top, buttoning it up. Other than the bare space at his neck, and the fact that all his clothes are still wet, he looks semi-presentable, and when Dean comes back out he grins at him.

"You uh, ready to go?" he asks, and Cas nods, smiling over at him. "Come on," Dean grabs his flannel and shirt from the floor, tugging them both on as they exit the building. Cas waits as he shuts off all the lights and locks up and then Dean leads him back to the parking lot and a long black car. 

The drive home is quiet, mostly because Cas can't find the words to say anything after that, though he desperately wants this not to be a one-time thing. He gives Dean directions to his house and when they pull up outside, he wants to ask to see him again, for his phone number, for anything, but his mind goes blank.

"So I'll give you a call when your car's done?" Dean asks, and Cas wants to tell him to call before because they've got his number on file, but instead, like an idiot, he just smiles.

"Thank you, Dean. I'll see you."

Dean smiles and gives him a little wave as Cas shuts the door and turns around. He's a fucking idiot. The biggest fucking idiot. Dean just took him in when they were already closed and promised to fix his car and then fucked him and Cas still couldn't get out the words to ask him out.

Because he's an idiot.

Cas spends the next three days regretting every moment he's spent with Dean; all but the one night. He thinks about stopping by the shop and inviting him to dinner or asking him to a movie, but at this point, it's too late; he has the perfect opportunity and he fucking blew it. Once Dean's done with his car, he'll have to find a new mechanic, a new gas station. Or maybe he'll just suck it up and buy a new car like everyone's been telling him to do.

Dean calls on the fourth day to say his car is fixed. He says it's running, though whether he would recommend driving it or not is questionable, and Cas' heart clenches because he's such an idiot. He catches a cab out to the shop, mentally preparing what he's going to say so he doesn't make an idiot out of himself and say ' _thank you for the sex_ ' or something equally awful.

Dean is bent over the hood of his own car when Cas arrives and he turns when he hears him, grinning. Deep down, Cas knows this is his job, and Dean is just being welcoming and forgiving because he's getting paid to be, but he can't help think that maybe there's still a chance for him.

"Hey," Dean grins, "I've got it parked at the side." He leads Cas over to the car and proceeds to explain exactly what was wrong with it, and though Cas doesn't understand a word of it, he nods politely and thanks Dean for everything.

"What do I owe you?" he asks when Dean is done, and Dean drops his chin and rubs the back of his neck.

"I was actually thinking if it's not too weird," he pauses, huffing a quiet laugh before looking back up at Cas, "how about you take me out for dinner and we call it even?"

Cas has his reply ready, and he opens his mouth to speak, but stops.

"What?"

"Dinner? You, me. Somewhere nice?"

"Okay," Cas nods, finally catching up. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Tonight?" Dean asks, "6 o'clock? I'll pick you up."

"I thought I was taking you out?"

"Mmhm," Dean hums, dipping down to kiss him chastely, "but I don't trust your car to make it," he leans in close, pressing his lips to Cas' ear, "and if we're going to end up naked, I'd rather make it home first this time."


End file.
